Homestar Runner In The SUPER BOWL!
Toon Category:Big Toon Homestar and friends make a play starring themselves in the Super Bowl. Cast(in order of appearance):Homestar Runner,The Cheat,Strong Bad,Marzipan,Pom Pom,Strong Sad,Coach Z,Strong Mad,Homsar,The Poopsmith,The King of Town,Rejected Characters Transcript {Audience chatter.Homestar walks.} HOMESTAR RUNNER:'Quiet!Quiet!{Audience stops chatting.}Nice.on the Superbowl,There'll be a SHOW!{audience whoops.}Want the rejected characters to go? '''AUDIENCE:'NO WAY! {Someone in the crowd says'YOU'RE BETTER THAN THEM!'.} 'HOMESTAR RUNNER:'Nah.They'll be there anyways.{Audience facepalms.} {Cut to the Super bowl.} '''THE CHEAT:{The Cheat noises.} STRONG BAD:'''What?I order Marzipan and Pom Pom to ask Coach Z if the show is ready? '''THE CHEAT:{Replies with The Cheat noises and gives him a Water Ice Cream.} STRONG BAD:'Thanks for the ice cream,The Cheat!{Runs offscreen.}'' '''MARZIPAN:{Offscreen.}''This would be GREAT! ''{Cut to Marzipan and Pom Pom,Pom Pom bubbles,then Strong Bad runs onscreen.} STRONG BAD:'Phew!Can you guys ask Coach Z if the show is ready? '''MARZIPAN:'Okay!Let's go,Pom Pom!''{Pom Pom and her walk offscreen.'Pan to Strong Sad.'}'' 'STRONG SAD:'Hey!i got the lyrics for my Opera! {Cut to Coach Z,Marzipan and Pom Pom walk onscreen.} 'MARZIPAN:'Hello Coach! 'COACH Z:'WOAAAAAAAAAH!{Stares at Marzipan and Pom Pom.}''Man!You guys scared me! '''MARZIPAN:'Sorry.The show is ready? 'COACH Z:'Oh!Yes it is! 'MARZIPAN:'Thank you,Coach Z!Let's go!{Pom Pom and her walk offscreen.Pan to Strong Sad.} 'COACH Z:'But if i see you with a rejected character.''{angrily.}''you're FIRED FROM THE SHOW! '''MARZIPAN:{pops-out from offscreen.}''Coach Z,that's nasty. ''{Cut back to the Superbowl.} HOMESTAR RUNNER:'Ladies and Gentlemen,this is the show of.....Homestar Runner!{echo in 'Runner!'.Homestar shoots 9 fireworks,the last firework is a shape of the Homestar Runner logo.audience cheers.}'' 'HOMESTAR RUNNER:'You guys know Strong Mad.{Pan to Strong Mad.} 'STRONG MAD:'THE FIFTIES!{Audience laughs.} 'HOMSAR:'AaAaAaAaA!I'm a tote box of crabs!{Audience laughs again.} 'HOMESTAR RUNNER:'Thank you.Now for some reason.i'm gonna give you some-- {The Cheat walks onscreen.the audience cheers.} 'OLIVIA WILLIAMS:'HOMESTAR! '''HOMESTAR RUNNER:{Holds up the microphone to the audience.}''Olivia Williams? '''OLIVIA WILLIAMS:'I HAD A DREAM THAT MY FRIEND HAD THE CHEAT AS PET!HE WAS THE PET OF MY DREAMS! HOMESTAR RUNNER:'''Well,Olivia.I Don't Know-- '''COACH Z:{Enters onstage.rapping.}''I Had A Dream That My Friend Had The Cheat As Pet!He Was The Pet Of My Dreams!I Had A Dream That My Friend Had The Cheat As Pet!He Was The Pet Of My Dreams! '''HOMESTAR RUNNER:'So....here's......{Cut to The Cheat as a sign appears on the top of the screen reading 'THE CHEAT'.}''THE CHEAT!{Another sign reading THE PET OF YOUR DREAMS!' appears on the bottom of the screen.}THE PET OF YOUR DREAMS!{The Cheat starts dancing over all the stage.Cut to Homestar}'' HOMESTAR RUNNER:'You seen The Cheat's Dance!now,Strong Sad will sing an opera for you guys! ''{Strong Sad walks onscreen.orchestra starts playing.} '''STRONG SAD:{singing.}''Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien c'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allumé le feu mes chagrins, mes plaisirs,je n'ai plus besoin d'eux balayé les amours avec leurs trémolos balayé pour toujours je repars à zéro Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien car ma vie, car mes joies '''MARZIPAN:{Singing.}aujourd'hui ça ''{Strong Sad accompains.}''commence avec toi ''{Audience cheers.} {Cut to Coach Z,Strong Sad and Marzipan.} 'MARZIPAN:'That was Great!'MARZIPAN:'What do you think guys?''{Cut to The Poopsmith and King of Town,The Poopsmith has a rating of 10 and King of Town has a rating of 0.}'{Cut back to Marzipan}MARZIPAN:Thank you for the rating.''{Cut back to the Super Bowl.}''STRONG BAD AND POM POM{singing.}Today is all right for tonight Ridin' in a Corvette, and feelin' all right,Today's all right for tonight!Today is all right for tonight Ridin' in a Corvette, and feelin' all right All right for tonight!{Audience cheers.}'' 'HOMESCHOOL WINNER:'Now,Let's travel to a time before the TV,before the Cowboys,the Dinosaurs:the Bible Era! {Cut to a hill where The Unguraits are ice skating with arabic clothing.} 'HOMESCHOOL WINNER:'god's sons we're going to live in the earth,but they got attacked by a shadow of evil representated by this white rusticity cloud''{a The Cheat designed airplane goes drived by Homsar.The Unguraits die.}'' 'HOMESCHOOL WINNER:'But a fair man has born,{He appears dressed as Noah.}''Noah!oh,powerful god!how can you destroy so much badness?The rain came,{Champeen drops water from a cube representating the rain.an ark appears,drived by Trivia Time,Dijjery-Doo,Rafferdy and Preshy.}'' 'PRESHY:'Rafferdy,Do you like Homeschool? 'RAFFERDY:'Dah!! Yaah!! I screamed a lot of times. Aaeehhh! {Cut to Homeschool.} 'HOMESCHOOL WINNER:'Soon,the rain stopped and he let fly a {Holds up a dove.}''dove. ''{Dove flies,The Hurricane appears with the Holy Bible on his hands.} 'THE HURRICANE:'And god told Noah and his sons that he is the hero of the world.let the rainbow quit for better life.thank you. {the audience starts booing ''after a few seconds'.}'' {Cut to Coach Z and Homestar,Homestar is sad.} COACH Z:{angrily.}''WHAT DID I TELL YA ABOUT THE REJECTED CHARACTERS?! '''HOMESTAR RUNNER:'''{sadly.}''sorry,Coach Z.i just wanted the rejected characters who are no longer available! Fun Facts Strong Sad's paper reads: Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien c'est payé, balayé, oublié, je me fous du passé Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allumé le feu mes chagrins, mes plaisirs, je n'ai plus besoin d'eux balayé les amours avec leurs trémolos balayé pour toujours je repars à zéro Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien car ma vie, car mes joies aujourd'hui ça commence avec toi Category:Toons